


From Yours Truly

by Serene_Sanity



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, F/F, It's Kyoko's birthday, Married Life, She deserves everything, Short One Shot, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_Sanity/pseuds/Serene_Sanity
Summary: It's Kyoko's birthday and she's spending it alone...or so she thinks.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	From Yours Truly

Kyoko didn't care much for her own special day. In fact, she would most likely put more effort and energy into someone's day, especially her wife's special day. Most of her loved ones found this to be outrageous even though she didn't really see it as a big deal. But that didn't stop her from indulging in the activities that were planned for her. 

She always insisted that she didn't need anyone to do anything for her on her birthday, but Celeste wouldn't accept that. She was always determined to go all out and spoil Kyoko on her birthday. Kyoko didn't want her to feel like her efforts were unappreciated so she just settled for letting Celeste treat her to dinner and spending the evening with her. 

However, that wouldn't be happening this year because Celeste had to travel out of town to Germany for business. Now, Kyoko wasn't necessarily upset about being alone for her birthday, but she did still wish Celeste was around. Kyoko missed her and got lonely fairly easily any time she had to travel out of the country, but she understood the situation. 

Though, she did find it weird how Celeste hadn't contacted her since the morning she left. No calls or texts. It was upsetting and it worried her in a way because Celeste would make it a point to call her every day whenever they were apart. She thought about just calling her herself, but she figured Celeste may have been too busy and just decided against it. After all, she didn't want to come off as too needy. 

She stared down at her phone as if though a message or phone call would suddenly occur, but nothing happened. And no. She definitely wasn't upset that Celeste hadn't even bothered to call her on her special day. That would be childish...But to be fair, she hadn't seen or talked to this woman in days. She could at least be bothered to talk to her on her birthday!

"It's getting late. I better head home for the night." She sighed. She had to remind herself to be rational and not to get too upset. Surely Celeste had a good explanation for all this. Still, she would have a few choice words for her wife when she returned in a couple of days. Kyoko organized all of the files and put them back into their rightful place before leaving for the night.

On her way out, something in her gut told her to check her mailbox so she stopped by there first. Most of it was just junk that she considered unimportant to her, but then she saw a fancy white envelope with red trimming around it. And instantly, a smile began to form on her face since she knew exactly what this was.

It wasn't uncommon for Celeste to send her love letters whenever she went out of town. She had been doing that since they first started dating and she hasn't once stopped even after they got married. 

This lightened up the mood for her a bit. Kyoko would have still liked to hear her wife's voice or at least talk with her through text, but receiving this letter made her feel a little bit better. It was nice to know that she hadn't forgotten about her and wasn't ignoring her. 

The envelope had the scent of Celeste's perfume on it, which comforted her even further. The strong flowery smell almost made it seem as if though she were in the room with her. Though, it was still fairly strong despite the fact that it has been sitting there all day. It was strange, but Kyoko paid it no mind. She just blamed it on her being tired and stressed by her job. She was more interested in the contents inside.

She slowly opened the envelope, careful not to rip or tear it. Just as she expected, there was was a letter inside.

_To my beautiful wife,_

_First, I should start off by saying that I am sorry that will not be having the chance to spend your special day with you. More importantly, I want to say happy birthday to my beautiful loving wife. I know how hard you work and you deserve nothing less than the best. Today, I wanted to remind you how much I love you and how lucky I am to have you. Without you in my life, I am incomplete. I did not believe love existed until I met you. And for that, I thank you. I know that I will not be able to spend the day with you, but I do hope you still try your best to enjoy your day. When I return, I promise to do my best to make up for the lost time._

_From yours truly,_

_Taeko Yasuhiro_

Kyoko's heart fluttered at those words. She never thought in a million years that she would have such strong feelings about words written on a piece of paper. But that was before she met her wife. Celeste had been doing this for years and each time she did, it felt like a new feeling all over again. Celeste certainly had a way with words and Kyoko knew this more than anybody. Hence why she got married to her.

Kyoko safely tucked the letter back into its envelope and headed straight out the door to her car. She sighed in content as she replayed the message from the letter inside her head over and over again as she made her way home. Those words would act as a soothing way for her to find peace for the night as she was sure she would have trouble sleeping tonight without Celeste. 

When she made it home, the house was quiet as expected. Celeste wasn't home and Grand Bois Cheri was likely asleep so that was no surprise. She quietly removed her jacket and boots at the door and made her way into the living room.

When she flickered on the lights, she jumped back and nearly screamed at what she saw.

"Well, that wasn't the reaction I was expecting..." The person in question said 

Dressed in her favorite black nightgown, scarlet eyes beamed up at her, her thin slender fingers wrapped around a wine glass filled with red wine. She smiled up at Kyoko with a rather smug look on her face. For a moment Kyoko was wondering if she had fallen asleep at work and this was all just a dream. Honestly, she didn't want it to be. 

"Missed me?" She said wearing a devious smirk on her face leaving the detective stunned. Kyoko always knew that Celeste was full of surprises, but she never expected something like this. 

Celeste sat her glass down and quickly made her way over to Kyoko who instantly pulled her into a tight embrace. She took note of the fact that the perfume her wife was currently wearing matched the scent that was on the envelope. 

"Where have you been? I haven't heard from you since you left. I was starting to get really worried you know." She was happy to see her, but still slightly annoyed with her for leaving her in the dark for so long.

Celeste could see that she was slightly annoyed and gave her a quick peck on the lips. It didn't do much to change her mood. _"Of course, she's still mad."_ She let out a sigh. "I apologize for worrying you. I was just really busy during my time away. I hope you'll understand?" She asked giving her wife an apologetic look.

Kyoko would normally be skeptical, but in all their time of being together, Celeste had never given her a reason to not trust her. Besides, she couldn't stay mad at her for too long. Especially now. She missed her too much.

"That reminds me..." Celeste broke away from Kyoko's embrace. "I have something for you." She said leaving the room for a brief moment.

"You really didn't need to get me anything you know..." She called out to her wife in the other room. She didn't know if Celeste heard her or not. If she did, she probably didn't pay her any mind. Kyoko stood there wondering what she was up to. She never really like receiving gifts from people, but Celeste always insisted on giving her something for her birthday. She never wanted to come off as ungrateful so she just accepted whatever was given to her.

When Celeste returned to the room, she hands in her rectangular box and bouquet of dark-pink colored roses. She couldn't exactly make out what was inside the box, but she assumed it to be some sort of candy. "Happy birthday, my love." She said handing her the long rectangular shaped box. "I know how much you love those German chocolates so I thought I'd let you indulge yourself a bit."

Kyoko was at a loss for words. Celeste could be such a romantic at times. No matter how many times she did stuff like this, she always managed to Kyoko swoon over her. "Taeko, I..." She leaned in to kiss Celeste but, but was quickly halted by her pressing finger against her lips pushing her back a little.

"It's not time for that yet, dear." She giggled. "I still have something else to give you." She said as she held the dark-pink colored roses out for her to take. "I know it's not much, but I wanted to give you these roses as a symbol of my appreciation for you." 

Kyoko looked down, examining the in her hand. It was funny how Celeste claimed that this wasn't much, but that clearly wasn't the case for Kyoko. The fact that Celeste even cared enough to go out of her way for her like this was good enough. 

"I appreciate you buying this stuff for me, but having you here with me tonight is one of the best gifts I could ask for." She sat the items down and pulled Celeste into another embrace. "I love you, Taeko...Thank you for everything."

Celeste kissed her and pulled away once again. "I love you too, Kyoko, but you know...I have to go back in a few days." 

Her joyful expression immediately fell. "Oh...I see." It wasn't obvious, but Celeste noticed the slight sadness and disappointment in Kyoko's expression. 

Celeste playfully rolled her eyes at her wife's slight pout. "You are such a brat sometimes...You didn't even let me finish." She giggled. "You are taking the next week off because I'm taking you with me and I won't accept no for an answer."

Kyoko's eyes widened at Celeste's words. Was she really doing all of this for her? A part of her felt bad for accepting these things from Celeste, but she knew she couldn't argue about it. Celeste would downplay her words and talk about much she deserved it. "I...I really can't thank you enough for all of this." 

"No need for that darling. As I said, you deserve nothing less than the best."

Kyoko nodded deciding not to argue against her wife's words. 

"Come now mon chéri. We should get some rest so that I can start preparing for our trip." She said giggling as she slid upstairs to their bedroom. Kyoko smiled to herself and soon followed behind Celeste. 

She couldn't ask for a more perfect day than this. 


End file.
